


Bled again

by BlueCoffeeFairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Maybe a fix it?, Not A Fix-It, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCoffeeFairy/pseuds/BlueCoffeeFairy
Summary: The world had already ended once.





	Bled again

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I hope Marvel is kinder to the universe than I am.

If the world ending the first time hadn't been enough,  it being saved was almost worse.

Almost two years had passed, two years where everyone left had grieved and grew and found some way to pull themselves together towards a new normal. It hurt, but life moved on. With every other person gone, the world rearranged itself to fill in the gaps. People moved to places where enough city workers were left to keep the lights on and the taps running. Families formed from those left behind and grew.

Two years, it was no time at all and yet so much had changed. 

Then everyone came back. 

Exactly where they had vanished from two years ago, with no memory past the pain of vanishing.  This should have been a day of joy, of reunion, but every single one of them appeared exactly where they had left, regardless of if the plane or building they had been in when they left was still there.

Ginny found herself retracing her frantic search of two years ago, checking every abandoned place she could for sudden survivors, trapped children, infants alone and distressed. Self appointed emergency services, small time hero's with and without masks mobilized, trying to reign in the chaos. She was in ruins, in the streets, trying to explain again and again that two years had passed, families were gone. 

The world bled again, this time with corpses to mourn over. The worst, she thought, were the Returned who found themselves alive and alone. The end of the world hadn't been kind. Half the world vanished, and came back to find that half the world had moved on.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting anything. This is actually a segment from a OFC focused fic I've been writing offline that may or may not ever see the light of day, completely depends on if it gets finished first. 
> 
> Anyway I wanted to share this because I have seen fics where Thanos's snaps been reversed, but never one addressing what happened to the people who had been in the helicopters and planes we saw going down, or the buildings that were crashed into.


End file.
